vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Peter Pan (OUAT)
Summary Peter Pan, previously known as Malcolm, is an antagonist in Once Upon a Time. When he was a boy, he would visit the magical land of Neverland in his dreams and became obsessed with the prospect of flying. But then he grew up and had a son named Rumplestiltskin, someone to remind Malcolm that he was no longer a child and could no longer visit Neverland. Opportunity soon arose, however, and father and son, by aid of a magic bean, returned to the land in which they would never grow up, but Malcolm still couldn't fly. To overcome the setback of being an adult, he sacrificed his son to the mysterious shadow, sending him back to the Enchanted Forest whilst regaining his own youth, adopting the new identity of Peter Pan. But like all magic, this came with a price - Pan's youth and life-force became contained within an hourglass, and should it run out, Malcolm will die. This inspired him to begin his grand search for the heart of the truest believer, so that he could fully gain immortality. In the meantime, he got lonely, and so he kidnapped children from around the realms, naming them Lost Boys and making himself their leader. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B physically. At least 7-C 'with Magic, possibly '''7-A ' 'Name: ' Peter Pan, Malcolm, The Pied Piper '''Origin: Once Upon a Time (OUAT) Gender: Male Classification: Human, Sorcerer, Leader of the Lost Boys Powers and Abilities: Longevity, Flight, Magic, Clairvoyance, Heightened durability, Heart Extraction (Can magically remove the hearts of other living beings, and use them to control the owner or kill them by crushing the heart), Paralyzing of others, Telekinesis, Fire Manipulation, Teleportation, Limited Reality Warping, Consciousness Transfer, Shadow Extraction (Can tear a persons shadow from his or her body, causing the person to die), Enchanting of objects, Magical Barriers Attack Potency: Human level physically. At least Town level 'with Magic (Likely stronger than Jafar, even feared by Rumplestiltskin), possibly '''Mountain level '(Had absolute control over all Neverland and made it's night eternal by simply being alive). Can ignore conventional durability with Heart Extraction, Shadow Extraction and other abilities '''Speed: At least Subsonic (Easily caught an arrow). Superhuman Flight Speed Lifting Strength: Class 25 with telekinesis via powerscaling (From the Evil Queen) Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: At least Building level physically, likely far higher (Emma's attack barely took his balance away. Even feared by Rumplestiltskin) Stamina: 'High 'Range: Several Meters with Telekinesis, Intelligence: High (Master Manipulator) Weaknesses: Laws of Magic (Like any witch or sorceress, he is subject to the laws of magic, as a result he is unable to raise the dead, create love and time travel); Squid Ink (Like all magical beings, he can be immobilized by squid ink); Only extremely powerful magical weapons are powerful enough to kill him, like the Dark One's Dagger Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Live-Action Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Once Upon A Time Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Curse Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Possession Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Sociopaths Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7